Kiseki's Mistake: Joining the Hosts
by Satu The Fire of Hope
Summary: It has been a year since Haruhi joined the host club. Now that Mori and Huni had left, the hosts are down by two. Tamaki panicks and goes to look for a new host to take their place. He finds one, bring back...a girl. TamaXHaru HikaXOC Plz read, got better


Kiseki's Mistake: Joining the Hosts

Chapter 1: Departures and Arrival

A/N: Yeah, I had already done an Ouran story but after reading the **2 **reviews I got, I decided to drop it and start anew. Instead of replacing Haruhi (and having a girl with a similar name) with another girl, I will get rid of Mori and Huni (I don't want to but I have to, it's time for them to graduate) and add a new host to the story of the original cast. And her name is Kiseki Myou, which means Miracle Destiny. I thought it sounded nice. Anyway, I hope this is a lot better than my old one ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, but I do own Kiseki and the idea for this story.

It was a new year for the students at Ouran High, including a few new comers. Nothing had changed as Haruhi walked through the gates. It looks the same as always, same as the voice shouting behind her. "Haruhi!" cried an over-enthusiastic blonde. He ran over, wearing the male Ouran uniform, same as Haruhi, even though she was a girl. She liked it better being thought as a boy.

"Morning, Tamaki-sempai" Haruhi greeted in her calm yet bored tone of voice.

"Haruhi" Tamaki pouted, "Must you keep using that honorific? It's starting to get quite annoying" he smiled brightly, "We're friends!"

Haruhi sighed deeply and nodded, 'Guess it couldn't hurt' she thought, "Alright, Tamaki"

Tamaki seemed to squeal in delight as he grabbed her arm, rushing off to their home rooms.

A girl walked down the street toward Ouran High, she had long bluish black hair, tied up into a tight braid. Her emerald eyes glowed in the sunlight as she looked around. She sighed nervously, she wasn't used to new schools, let alone rich schools. Yeah, she was rich but she didn't like attending the rich private schools. She found them annoying and loud and just out of place. She enjoyed public schools more but her father insisted that she should at least spend one year at a private school, just to see what it was like. So after this year, she will complain to her father about it and be able to go back to a public school. She began thinking over her trip to Russia, it had been quite beautiful and the schools there were just as breath-taking. She'll miss them. She was originally Japanese but at the age of 5, she and her mother moved to Spain. At the age of 10, her father took her to France and then to Russia. Now she was 16 and taken back to Japan.

As she walked down the sidewalk, she saw a car pass by with a boy with red hair looking out. The two caught eyes and then the car passed through the gate. She had noticed his eye color, a peculiar gold. She somewhat liked it. She smiled and walked through the gate, she just might like this school.

Haruhi sat at the table for lunch, with Tamaki sitting down across from her. He smiled at her as he began to eat the school food while Haruhi ate from her Bento box. Kyouya sat down next to him, looking over a book and eating. Hikaru and Kaoru sat down on both sides of Haruhi. Hikaru didn't seem to touch his food. Tamaki looked around, "Hey, Kyouya? Shouldn't Mori and Huni be here by now?"

Everyone looked at Tamaki while he looked confused.

Kyouya smirked and put his book down, "The two have left the school"

Tamaki looked wide eyed at him, "Left? What? Why?"

Haruhi sighed, "You should know, sempai, the two graduated"

Tamaki thought for a moment, "Then the host are down by two" he looked panicked, "We need another member" he exclaimed.

Everyone just stared at him and then he left, rushing off to find a new host.

"He sure is full of energy" Haruhi sighed.

The twins nodded, "He always is" Kaoru said. "That's the Lord for you" Hikaru told them.

Tamaki rushed around the cafeteria, looking at the many boys. When he was outside, he sighed dramatically, "Where am I going to find a new host on the first day of school?" He fell to his knees.

"Um…h-hey…you alright?" said a voice in front of him. He looked up to see a figure standing over him with long bluish-black hair and emerald eyes. The person wore just a plain shirt and pants. Tamaki smiled in delight.

"I've found you!"

The person backed up, "What?"

Tamaki jumped to his feet and bowed, "I am Tamaki Shou, pleasure to meet you"

"Ah…oh, oh" the person bowed as well, "Hello, I am Kiseki Myou, the pleasure is mine"

Tamaki stood up straight and smiled at Kiseki, "Great, now follow me!" he grabbed Kiseki's arm and ran into the cafeteria.

Tamaki dragged Kiseki back to the table with the others and smiled boldly at them, "I have found us a host"

"Host?" Kiseki exclaimed.

The other looked up, Kyouya smirked while Haruhi sighed.

Kaoru looked at the new member while Hikaru was looking away.

Tamaki turned to Kiseki, "These are my friends and fellow host members. The one with brown hair is Haruhi Fujioka. The black haired one with the book is Kyouya Ootori and the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin"

Kiseki looked at everyone and stopped on the twins, "Which is Hikaru and which is Kaoru?"

Tamaki frowned, "Ah…you should ask Haruhi that question"

Kiseki sighed, 'He can't even tell the twins apart' she looked at them all again, "Evening, I am Kiseki Myou" she bowed.

Kaoru smiled, "He seems to be well mannered"

A vain popped on Kiseki's head, 'He…' she thought.

Haruhi sighed, "Sempai-"

Tamaki stopped her, "Who?"

Haruhi sighed deeply, "Oh never mind"

Kyouya smiled to himself, "Its better we let them find out themselves"

Tamaki looked at him, "Find out what?"

"Nothing to concern you"

Tamaki sat down shrugging, "Kiseki, sit here" he said patting the seat next to him.

Kiseki sighed and sat, 'What an odd day this turned out to be' she thought.

At the end of the day, Kiseki packed up her books to head home. The minute she headed out of her class room door, Tamaki grabbed her arm. "Hey, hey, where are you going?"

Tamaki smiled at her, "To the host club"

Kiseki blushed a bit at him smile, "Well, I have to go home" she told him and pulled her arm out. She headed the other way.

"But you have to come!" Tamaki whined, pulling her.

Kiseki groaned, "Oh, fine, but only for today"

Tamaki smiled and pulled her to the 3rd Music Room.

'An unused music room?' she thought.

Tamaki opened the door and walked in with Kiseki behind him. "Okay, first of all, we need to get you a proper uniform"

"Uniform?" she suddenly noticed that everyone in the host wore a uniform. She laughed, "Heh, guess I never checked to see if there was even a uniform"

"Here" Haruhi said, handing her the blue male uniform.

Kiseki frowned, now that she thought about it, didn't the girls wear yellow puffy dresses, her least favorite color. "Alright" she muttered and went to the changing room.

She came back out in the uniform a few minutes later. Tamaki smiled, "Perfect, okay, let's get to work everyone"

Kiseki looked up, "Work? What work?"

Haruhi explained it to her.

Kiseki, "To girls!"

Everyone heard her, "So I take it you're gay?" Tamaki asked.

"No, I am not gay" Kiseki growled and rubbed her head, 'This moron is so annoying' she thought, "Just leave me alone" she walked off and sat down, sighing.

"So Kiseki will sit there today" Tamaki told everyone, "Haruhi, please put the sign out"

Haruhi sighed but nodded, leaving the room and then coming back.

A few minutes later, girl came in asking for the host they wanted to see. A few saw Kiseki, staring. She made a pretty passing boy, she pretty much had a flat chest and her face wasn't very feminine. She sighed as a few girls asked to have her as the host. She guessed she would play the part, 'Act like a host…how do host act?' she thought. She glanced around before the girls got there, she saw how Tamaki was doing it and smiled, 'Got it'. The girls walked over, there were three of them, one had long orange hair with dazzling blue eyes, another had short black hair but wore a lot of make up, too much. And the last was a shy girl with brown hair in buns.

The girls sat down on the chair near Kiseki, who smiled. "Hello, we heard you were a new host" said the one with orange hair.

"You heard right" Kiseki said smiling. The girl blushed.

"May we ask your name?" the one with short hair asked.

"It would be my pleasure" Kiseki stood up and bowed to the girls, "I'm Kiseki Myou, first year"

The girls giggle, "We'll introduce ourselves as well" said the orange haired one, "I'm Mimiko Shion, that one's Hikari Mishu" she pointed at the black haired one, "The she's Mion Kida" she pointed at the one with the buns in her hair.

"Those are such beautiful names" Kiseki spoke softly.

The girls smiled as they listened. Kiseki took her seat.

Kiseki stretched as she stood up, it was a tough day, "Well, that was tiring" she complained. She turned to the others who had also started to stand up and gather around Tamaki. Kiseki sighed and walked over too.

"That was a pleasing session" grinned Tamaki. He looked over at Kiseki, "And I see that the girls are getting quite fond of you Kiseki"

Kiseki shrugged, "I didn't really know what to do, I just winged it"

Tamaki's eyes widen, "Winged it?" he squealed and hugged Kiseki, holding her tightly.

"Tamaki-sempai, I can't breathe" Kiseki complained.

Haruhi sighed, annoyed, "Tamaki, stop it"

Tamaki let Kiseki go, "That's wonderful, you did great today and you had no clue, talk about a real gentleman"

Kiseki raised her eyebrow, "Gentleman?" she shrugged and headed towards the door, "Anyway, I have to get home, see you tomorrow I guess" she called, waving behind her. She walked out the door to stop dripping with water. Two boys were standing in front of her, holding buckets that were filled with water. She shook her head and glared at them.

The boy laughed, they seemed to be a year or two higher than her. "That's for flirting with our girlfriends" one sneered.

Kiseki looked them over, they were quite big, one had jet black hair and shocking blue eyes. She remembered one of the girls saying she went for that look. "Let me guess, you're Mimiko's boyfriend" she looked at the other one, he had blue hair and green eyes, "And you must be Kyo, Hikari's boyfriend" she frowned, "You really should have just punched me" she muttered.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"He nuts?" the black haired one asked.

Kiseki closed her eyes and sighed. The boys stared at her. She suddenly opened them and grabbed Kyo by the arm, picking him up with usual strength for her size and threw him into the other guy. The two fell onto the ground, groaning. They stood up, aching, they looked down at her. "Go" she muttered and the two ran off, scared out of their wits. Tamaki ran out of the room and hugged her yet again. "Sempai…" she gasped.

"That was simply amazing, Kiseki. You beat those two so quickly" he suddenly felt wet and let Kiseki go. "You're wet" he complained.

"I did just get dumped with buckets of water" she added and walked into the room, "Do we have any spare uniforms?"

Haruhi shook her said, "Sorry, we don't"

"Where are my old clothes?"

"Right here" said Kyouya, who was holding them on a hanger.

"Fine, I'll just bring the uniform home for washing" Kiseki said and grabbed the clothes, heading to the dressing room. The twins stared at her, finally noticing the shape of her body with the wet clothes pressed to her figure. The two looked at each other, realizing that fact.

Tamaki ran to the dressing room with towels and knocked on the board outside the dressing room, "Kiseki, I noticed that you were really wet and thought the bring you towels"

"Oh thanks" she muttered, heading towards the curtain but Tamaki had opened it. Kiseki stood in an undershirt and her school pants. Tamaki noticed her figure and dropped the towels, closing the curtain. Kiseki picked up the towels and brought them over to her clothes by the mirror.

"So…Kiseki…" Tamaki spoke slowly.

"Yeah?" Kiseki answered.

"You're a girl?"

"If you hadn't noticed, yeah"

"Sorry"

"For what?" she asked as she stepped out from behind the curtain in her old clothes and the uniform in a bag.

Tamaki laughed, "For not noticing that you were a girl"

Kiseki smiled, "That's alright, I guess I do look very boyish to people but I know I'm not the only one"

Tamaki gapped, "Wait, you mean you know that Haruhi's a-"

"A girl? Yeah, I noticed when you introduced her. She's not that really hard to notice if you really look hard" Kiseki smirked, "I thought something was wrong, since my mother's name is Haruhi"

Haruhi and the other walked in, "Gig's up, Tamaki"

"Although it is good to know that I'm not the only girl in the club"

Haruhi smiled which was rare, "Same here, kind of"

Hikaru stared at her from the back, 'So she was a girl, I thought I had seen her before. She's that girl from the street on the way here'

"Anyway, I really need to get home" Kiseki said, heading towards the door.

Tamaki frowned, he had thought he found a new host and found a girl instead.

"Oh, and Tamaki?" He looked up, wondering why she didn't use the honorific. "Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow" she smiled and left.

At dinner, Kiseki's father stopped eating, "So, how's the school?'

Kiseki smiled at her father, the two looked very much like, "I have to say I like it so far, I thinking things are going to be much more much than I thought they would be"

A/N: Haha, I think I did much better on this one and it's still long ^^ I'm glad for that. When I was in the middle I thought that it would only be up to 1,500 words long but I got to my usual standing, over 2,000 and close to 2,500. I am quite pleased with myself, with the way this turned out, it really seems a lot better than my old one. Sorry for getting rid of Mori and Huni but they had to go, it was their time to leave the school. But don't worry, I do plan on them coming back, I just don't know when. That's going to take some time. Also, if it takes me a while to get the next chapter up (I haven't started on it) it might be because I have so many other stories to worry about, like my MSS, and my SUMD and so many others. Thanks for reading and I hope to get many reviews for this one than I did for the other one. Thanks so much and I'll try to get to work on the next chapter and maybe on SUMD. Satu Out!


End file.
